A Story's Birth is a Sudden Event
by VeggieTales Gal
Summary: Just a series of romantic, fluffy oneshots explaining how the Death of Transforming couples started to make your day.


Carlos and Collette: Of Fish and Food

Spring 10, Year 5

"There's nothing like eating 20 servings of Seafood Doria on the beach!" Collette said as she laid her feast out before her. "Especially in great whether like this! Not too hot and not too cold." Nothing was happening today. There weren't any festivals, Collette's father had given her a day off, and Marian was too busy making some new failure of a medicine to spend time with her. "Well, here we go!" Collette said right before digging in to one of her all-time favourite dishes.

Collette devoured those 20 servings in 10 minutes. "I'm still hungry!" she said. "But I don't want to bother Dad… Rusk doesn't make it as well, though. Oh well… I guess I'll just try to catch a fish in the water." So, Collette got up from where she was sitting, rolled up her sleeves and her pant legs, and ran into the water, not realising that she was probably scaring all of the fish away. "Here I come!" Collette shouted out, pouncing on the only shadow of a fish left. She did grab it, but it slipped away.

Collette didn't let this get her down. "I'll catch you yet, my pretties!" she said hungrily. She saw the shadow of another fish, and pounced on it. She caught it, but, like the first one, it swam away. "Uuuurgh…" she growled, slightly frustrated. Collette's attempts to catch fish went on for about an hour, when she heard someone laughing hysterically. "That's not how you catch a fish!" Carlos called out to her. Collette turned beet red. Carlos was the town's fisherman and would-be player, so this was his way of dissing Collette.

"Collette, come over to this side, will ya?" Carlos called. "_Oh, he's on the resort side,_" Collette thought. "You don't have to pay, since we'll be fishing together!" Collette immediately got out of the water, and ran into the shop, out of the shop through the back door, and down to the dock. "Yes please, Carlos!" she said excitedly, seeing a chance to quell her hunger. "Here, you can borrow my other fishing rod," Carlos said, taking a fishing rod off a rack in the resort area. "Thankies!" Collette said, taking the fishing rod.

For the next 10 minutes, Carlos taught Collette how to fish properly. It was one of the most useful things that Collette had ever learned, because it allowed her to catch her own fish for Seafood Doria. "_So now I can mix and match!_" she thought. "Now that you've learned the basics, I'm going to let you try to catch a fish." Collette assumed a determined fighting stance facing the water, and let the bobber fly. She became incredibly happy when it hit the water at a safe distance. "Nice job, Collette!" Carlos said. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to fish as well."

So, they fished together. Collette lost the first several catches, but Carlos didn't seem annoyed. He just kept reassuring her that she was going to catch a fish that day. However, Collette was losing hope. "_I'm probably just getting in his way…_" she thought sadly. Until that day, Collette had never noticed how handsome and cool a guy Carlos was, regardless of how obsessed he was with fishing.

Suddenly, Collette felt a tug on her line. So, she pulled, expecting a small fish that was easy to catch. However, she just couldn't get the thing out of the water! Collette kept pulling and pulling and pulling until she desperately needed help. "Carlos, help me! I think I've got a big one!" she cried out, unable to hold out much longer. "Whoa, Collette!" Carlos shouted, dropping his fishing rod to run and help her. "Hang on Collette!" he said, standing behind her and holding her hands, helping her. Collette blushed and got distracted. "_He's worried about me!_" she thought. "Keep pulling, Collette!" Carlos said, and Collette obeyed.

Collette and Carlos pulled for about thirty seconds before the fish finally came out of the water. The shock of going from pulling desperately to pulling way too much made Carlos and Collette stumble backwards and fall to the ground, Collette on top of Carlos. "WHOA!" Collette started, turning around to see if Carlos was OK. However, Carlos was better than OK; he was laughing his head off! "Are you hurt at all?" Collette said worriedly, leaning towards Carlos. "I'm fine!" Carlos said. "You're very pretty with your hair down, you know."

"Huh?" Collette said, noticing that her hair elastics had caught on something and fallen out when they stumbled and fell. "Oh! Um…" Collette said, blushing. "Th… Thanks…" Carlos and Collette went to look at the fish they had caught. "A… A Lover Snapper?" Carlos said, shocked. "We caught a Lover Snapper, Collette! It's one of the rarest fishes in the world!" Collette was equally shocked. "Wow…" she marveled. "It's so big! This is a feast!" Carlos looked at Collette, put his arm around her, and pulled her towards him. Collette gasped quietly and blushed. "Do you think this could be a sign, Collette?" whispered in her ear. "Were we meant to be?"

Collette closed her eyes, and said, "I think so…" Carlos kissed her forehead, and whispered, "Would you like to go on a date tomorrow? I'll take you to the Flower Field in Privera Forest." Collette, still blushing, nodded. "I'd love to. I'll wear my hair down, too. I'm glad you think it's pretty. It's been a long time since someone told me that." That night, Collette could hardly sleep, she was so incredibly excited. This was going to be her first date! She hadn't told anyone yet, but if everything went well, she would. "_I wonder if he's my dream guy…_" She kept on thinking.

Carlos and Collette were married on Summer 23 of Year 5. Their wedding rings are Water Rings. Their daughter, Laura, was born on Autumn 17.


End file.
